Hold On
by BabyLuhan
Summary: Sehun menikahi Luhan. Akan tetapi Sehun tidak mencintainya. Lalu apa alasan Sehun menikah dengannya? [HUNHAN, BXB, YAOI, SEHUN, LUHAN, COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

Sehun menikahi Luhan. Akan tetapi Sehun tidak mencintainya.

Lalu apa alasan Sehun menikah dengannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun diam-diam menyelinap masuk kedalam sebuah kafe yang sangat ia kenal dan duduk di kursi yang jauh dari keramaian. Kafe tersebut adalah cafe milik sahabatnya Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol si Happy Virus di member EXO.

Kenapa Sehun harus diam-diam masuk di café sahabatnya sendiri?

Karena seharusnya Sehun beristirahat dirumah sekarang. Ya, itu yang sudah dilakukannya selama hampir 8 bulan. Tetapi Sehun butuh udara segar sebentar, tanpa diketahui suaminya.

Ya, Sehun sudah menikah. Sehun sudah 29 Tahun. Member EXO semua sudah bertambah tua, tetapi mereka belum dan tidak bubar seperti yang kalian fikirkan. EXO hanya sedang hiatus karena kecelakaan yang dialami Sehun.

Okay, kembali ke suami Sehun. Dia bernama Luhan. Dia bukanlah seorang selebriti atau orang ternama seperti yang kita kira. Luhan hanyalah orang biasa dan tidak ada yang special dari seorang Luhan. Dirinya hanyalah seorang guru TK.

Pada tahun ke 10 selama EXO Debut, banyak hal yang terjadi. Dari Kai yang semakin sukses dengan aktifitas solo-nya dan menjadi brand ambassador dari Fenty Beauty. Lay yang semakin sukses di China dan mengumumkan bahwa dirinya berpacaran dengan Suho. Chanyeol yang membuka Kafenya sendiri dan juga mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun juga bagaimana EXO-SC semakin sukses. Jangan lupakan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang semakin suskses dengan drama-drama yang mereka bintangi. Dan Chen yang juga memiliki seorang kekasih walaupun bukan seorang selebritas dan juga terus menerus mendapatkan panggilan untuk mengisi banyak OST untuk drama korea. Dari semua itu tidak ada yang tahu jika Sehun sudah menikah dengan Luhan, yang notabenenya adalah orang biasa. Walaupun Sehun sukses dengan karir solo atau Duo EXO-SC, tetapi EXO-L sama sekali tidak tahu jika Sehun sudah menikah.

EXO-L yang sudah bersama EXO dan tumbuh bersama selama 8 tahun tidak tahu jika Sehun sudah menikah. Mereka hanya mengetahui member-member EXO yang sudah Go-public dan sedang berpacaran. Dan untungnya EXO-L menerima semua berita dating tersebut karena EXO percaya bahwa EXO-L akan tetap mendukung EXO apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun beberapa EXO-L ada yang tidak menerima bahwa Idol yang mereka sukai sudah memiliki tambatan hati tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu EXO-L menerima itu semua.

Tetapi kenapa Sehun tidak mengumumkan jika dirinya sudah menikah?

Sehun adalah maknae EXO. Member termuda yang sangat loyal kepada member EXO yang lainnya, bahkan kepada EXO-L. Bukannya Sehun tidak ingin memberitahu para fans bahwa dirinya sudah menikah. Tetapi, suaminya bukanlah orang yang ia cintai waktu itu. Luhan hanyalah seorang pengganti.

Jika waktu itu Sehun menikahi seseorang yang memang ia pilih, mungkin sekarang EXO-L pun tahu bahwa dirinya sudah menikah, tetapi kenyataan tidak begitu. Ditambah, waktu Chen mengumumkan bahwa dirinya memiliki kekasih yang non-selebritas saja, EXO-L meminta Chen keluar dari EXO karena menurut EXO-L, Chen sudah keterlaluan. Meninggalkan EXO-L yang selama ini memuja-muja dirinya, menghabiskan waktu dan materi untuk Chen. Tetapi Chen malah membalas dengan mengumumkan dirinya memiliki seorang kekasih, padahal dirinya baru mengumumkan jika Chen memiliki kekasih. Bagaimana jika salah satu member EXO mengumumkan akan menikah? Saat itu EXO-L benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana mereka menghujat Chen yang tidak tahu terima kasih dan lain-lain. Tetapi beberapa minggu kemudian, Baekhyun, member EXO yang selalu berani mengeluarkan pendapatnya tetang bagaimana para fans sungguh keterlaluan, dan bilang kalua kita semua juga manusia yang memiliki hak masing-masing untuk memilih. Dan menyampaikan jika memang para fans tidak menyukai Chen tetap ada di EXO, silahkan tinggalkan fandom saja. Karena member EXO tetap aka mempertahankan Chen. Dan setelah itu para member juga mengumumkan bahwa mereka memiliki kekasih. Termasuk Lay, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Suho yang go Public tentang hubungan mereka.

Dan pada saat itulah, pada tahun ke 8 setelah EXO debut, EXO-L benar-benar banyak yang menguras airmata mereka karena patah hati. Banyak EXO-L yang meninggalkan EXO. Tetapi banyak juga fans baru yang berdatangan karena keberanian EXO untuk jujur pada semua fans tentang kehidupan mereka dan bagaimana mereka membela member mereka.

Okay, kembali ke Sehun karena ini adalah cerita tentang dirinya dan Luhan.

Saat itu Sehun yang berumur 27 tahun dan kekasihnya baru berumur 23 tahun. Dan Sehun ingin menikahi kekasihnya karena mereka berdua sudah berpacaran 3 tahun lebih dan menurut Sehun inilah saatnya dia melamar kekasihya tersebut. Kemudian Sehun berdiskusi dengan perusahaannya dan juga para member jika dirinya ingin memberi tahu semua orang jika dirinya akan menikah dan sehun-pun sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Akan tetapi para member EXO mencegahnya yang bertujuan untuk meredam kemarahan para fans yang masih banyak belum menerima apa yang terjadi kepada para member yang memiliki kekasih. Lee Soo Man juga memerintahkan Sehun untuk tidak memberi tahu para fans jika dirinya akan menikah. Dan sebagaiman Sehun pada umumnya, dia patuh dan menahan diri untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun kecuali keluarganya, orang terdekat, para member dan juga orang penting di perusahaan saja.

1 hari sebelum pernikahannya yang diadakan tertutup, kekasih Sehun membatalkan semuanya. Dia beralasaan bahwa dirinya belum siap untuk berkomitmen seumur hidup dengan seseorang.

Sehun hancur. Tetapi semua persiapan sudah selelsai, undangan sudah disebar dan Sehun tetap bersih kukuh jika dirinya akan menikah. Toh, para undangan tidak tahu siapa mempelainya.

Kemudian Luhan dating disaat yang tepat, Luhan adalah satu-satunya sahabat mantan kekasih Sehun yang diundang ke pernikahannya. Dan Luhan-lah yang menyampaikan berita ini pada Sehun karena Luhan sendiri tidak tahu dimana sahabatnya berada dan tiba-tiba saja sudah ada surat yang ditujukan untuk Sehun di apartemennya. Dan kemudian disinilah Sehun setelah 2 tahun kemudian.

Sekarang dirinya sedang berada didalam café, dan duduk di tempat yang tidak menonjol agar tidak diketahui orang. Sehun menggunakan hoodie dan juga topi sambil memperhatikan panggung kecil yang berada di café tersebut untuk mencari seseorang, orang penting dalam hidup Sehun khususnya.

Dan akhirnya Sehun melihatnya. Luhan. Suaminya. Sedang berdiri bersiap-siap untuk menghibur orang-orang yang sedang berada di Café. Luhan hanya mengenakan pakaian yang sederhana. Dia bukanlah selebriti seperti dirinya. Dia hanyalah seorang penyanyi di café saat malam dan seorang guru saat siang.

Sehun tahu café ini milik Chanyeol. Tetapi dirinya baru tau jika suaminya bekerja sebagai penyanyi disini saat malam tiba. Karena sebenarnya Sehun tidak peduli dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan sebelumnya.

Sehun melihat sekeliling café yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa pasangan dari yang muda sampai tua. Dan juga banyak yang dating sendiri untuk sekedar melepas penat setelah bekerja ataupun sekolah. Mereka duduk dengan tenang menunggu untuk apapun yang akan ditampilkan oleh Luhan. Kemudian Sehun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat seorang pemuda berjalan kearah panggung dan memberikan bunga mawar kepada Luhan.

_Kau terlalu muda untuknya, anak kecil. _Batin Sehun

Sehun semakin mengerutkan dahinya ketika ada seseorang dengan menggunakan jas mendekati Luhan dan memberikan beberapa mawar lagi. Seperti sebelumnya, Luhan tersenyum dan berterima kasih untuk bunga yang diberikan.

"Selamat malam semua. Namaku Luhan untuk yang baru datang atau belum tahu siapa diriku…" terdengar tawa para pengunjung yang berada didalam cafe.

Luhan kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan. "Well, sebenarnya besok adalah hari yang special untukku. Besok adalah ulang tahun pernikahanku. Tahun kedua lebih tepatnya."

_Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat._

Sehun lupa akan ulang tahun pernikahan merek. Lagipula pernikahannya bukanlah pernikahan yang indah untuk diingat waktu itu. Dan juga Sehun tidak menikahi seseorang yang dia cintai.

"Äku tidak percaya kau sudah menikah?" kata salah satu pengunjung tidak percaya. Luhan hanya membalas dengan tawa kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menunjukkan cicin pernikahannya. Didalam ruangan terdengar para pengunjung tercengang dan juga banyak yang berbisik.

''Aku masih belum percaya?"Ucap pengunjung lain yang tidak bukan adalah pria ber-jas yang memberikan bunga mawar kepada Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan kepada pria tersebut. Karena Luhan sebenarnya tahu jika pria tersebut sudah hampir 3 bulan mendekati Luhan.

"Lalu dimana suamimu sekarang?" Balasnya.

_Aku disini. Dasar pria menyebalkan. Berani-beraninya kau menggoda suamiku. _Batin Sehun kesal.

Luhan kemudian mengambil nafas dalam kemudian tersenyum sebelum kembali berbicara. "Well, suamiku sedang berada dirumah sekarang. Dia sedang beristirahat dirumah karena beberapa bulan lalu dirinya mendapat kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kelumpuhan sementara pada pergelangan kakinya, sekarang dia masih dalam masa pemulihan karena , jadi yaa, suamiku tida bisa hadir disini." Jelas Luhan kepada para pengunjung dengan masih tersenyum.

Kemudian terdengar suara seseorang yang mencemoohnya. "Lumpuh? Lalu kenapa kau masih bersamanya? Seharusnya kau menceraikannya saja. Bisa apa suami yang lumpuh. Kau harusnya mencari pasangan yang bisa melakukan.._semuanya._"

Sehun rasanya ingin berdiri kemudian menghajar orang tersebut sebelum dirinya kemudian mendengar Luhan menjawab. "Saya minta maaf, tuan. Tapi saya harap anda tidak berbicara seperti itu tentang suami saya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak mengejar harta atau materi dengan menikah dengannya karena aku sudah memiliki materiku sendiri.. walaupun tidak banyak. Tetapi setidaknya aku memilikinya, bukan?"

Ucapan Luhan yang terakhir membuat beberapa pengunjung tertawa. Ya setidaknya hal ini tidak semakin memanas.

"Tetapi, sekarang ini bukan soal bagaimana kehidupanku dengan suamiku. Malam ini kita akan merayakan semua tentang cinta. Cinta monyet. Cinta yang membuat kita bodoh. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cinta sehidup semati. Putus cinta. Semua tentang cinta."Luhan kembali tersenyum, walaupun sebelumnya terlihat Luhan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat Luhan mengatakan semua itu.

"Untuk kalian yang sudah menikah atau masih berpacaran. Atau kalian masih sendiri. Aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk kalian semua. Bagi kalian yang sudah memiliki pasangan, kalian harus mengingat bagaimana janji yang kalian ucapkan saat kalian berkomitmen. Dan untuk yang masih sendiri, tetaplah bahagia. Setidaknya kalian tidak bersama dengan orang yang salah yang membuat hati kalian sakit." Ungkap Luhan yang membuat semua pengunjung tersenyum. Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan bisa dengan mudah berinteraksi di depan orang banyak.

Tiba-tiba para pengunjung bersorak lebih keras ketika Chanyeol berjalan kearah panggung.

"Hei, Apakabar kalian semua! Tak perlu mengenalkan diri, kalian pasti sudah tahu aku siapa kan?"Canda Chanyeol saat berdiri diatas panggung dan membuat semua pengunjung tertawa. Rupanya Chanyeol masih sama. "Seperti biasa, Luhan akan menemani kalian akan tetapi karena mala mini malam yang special, aku yang akan memainkan piano, bukan Luhan."

_Luhan bisa memainkan piano?_ Sehun sedikit kaget karena baru tahu.

"Haha, terimakasih Chanyeol."Jawab Luhan sebelum melanjutkan, "Baik,, lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian yang masih bertahan dan akan terus bertahan dikehidupan kalian. Semoga kalian menyukainya."

Pengunjung mulai hening, menunggu apapun yang akan ditampilkan oleh Luhan. Chanyeol sudah bersiap didepan piano yang memang sudah ada di panggung. Ketika alunan lagu dimulai, suara lembut Luhan mulai terdengar.

Sehun mengenal lagu ini, dirinya beberapa kali mendengarkan lagu ini dimainkan di radio. Entah kenapa ketika Luhan yang menyanyikannya, hatinya terasa sakit. Karena Sehun tahu kenapa Luhan menyanyikan lagu ini. Karena Sehun-lah yang menyebabkan semuanya.

_Loving and fighting  
Accusing, denying  
I can't imagine a world with you gone  
the joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of  
I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

_You locked yourself in the bathroom  
Lying on the floor when I break through  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"_

_Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you_

_I don't wanna let go__  
__I know I'm not that strong__  
__I just wanna hear you__  
__Saying baby, let's go home__  
__Let's go home_

Rasa sakit menggerogoti hatinya dan mencabik-cabiknya. Air mata yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia keluarkan nyaris menetes sebelum akhirnya Sehun menyeka dengan jemarinya. Sehun kembali melihat Luhan dan rasa sakit kembali dating ketika melihat wajah sedih yang dipancarkan Luhan dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tepuk tangan terdengar ketika Luhan menyelesaikan nyanyiannya dan Chanyeol langsung menuju kearah Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol tahu apa yang sudah dialami oleh Luhan selama ini karena dirinya.

Sehun meletakkan beberapa won di meja sebelum dirinya keluar dari kafe.

Setibanya Sehun dirumahnya, dirinya bergegas ganti baju dan menggunakan piyama yang sebelumnya ia gunakan sebelum Luhan pergi agar Luhan tidak curiga.

Terlalu lelah bertarung dengan hati dan pikiran, Sehun kembali berbaring diranjang yang dirinya gunakan bersama Luhan. Pikirannya kembali mengingat lagu yang Luhan nyanyikan.

Lagu itu mengingatkan dirinya akan suatu hal. Yaitu saat dokter memberitahu kepada Sehun dan Luhan kalau Sehun akan mengalami kelumpuhan sementara pasca kecelakaannya. Hal tersebut membuat Sehun depresi dan pada suatu hari setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Luhan karena Sehun mencoba berjalan dengan kedua kakinya dan mengakibatkan Sehun yang terjatuh berkali-kali, malamnya Sehun mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bathup hingga ia pingsan.

Luhan yang mengetahui hal tersebut berusaha menggedor pintu kamar mandi karena khawatir dengan Sehun. _"Sehun, buka pintunya Sehun. Aku mohon!" Luhan terdengar sangat putus asa._ Dan benar saja, ketika Luhan berhasil membuka pintu kamar mandi, Sehun sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

48 jam kemudian, Sehun bangun dan sadar dirinya sudah berada dirumah sakit. Sehun melihat Luhan tertidur dengan posisi duduk sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sehun seakan takut jika dirinya pergi. Disanalah kemudian Sehun mulai melihat sedkiti cahaya hidupnya. Luhan selalu ada untuk Sehun seperti janji yang dia ucapkan saat menikah dengannya.

"_Aku Oh Sehun, __ mengambil Lu Han menjadi suamiku" Sehun mengucapkannya tanpa semangat dan tidak ada tambahan kata-kata manis ataupun janji lainnya_

"_Aku Lu han, mengambil Oh Sehun menjadi suamiku. __untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."_

_Sehun hampir mencibir tetapi tetap berusaha memperlihatkan senyum sopannya karena tidak ingin membat kecewa para tamu yang dating, apalagi para member ang bersorak bahagia setelah mendengar janji yang diucapkan Luhan._

Luhan selalu ada untuknya, -seperti yang dia janjikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Notes:

Hello, how are you? :)

Sorry, harus aku upload ulang karena pertama upload error gituuuu,, hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagian 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir 1 bulan semenjak Sehun terakhir datang ke café Chanyeol dan Luhan masih belum mengetahuinya. Sehun ingat bagaimama Luhan yang selalu menemani dirinya setiap malamn setelah Luhan selesai dengan pekerjaannya di café.

Sehun dan Luhan tetap tidur dalam 1 kamar semenjak mereka menikah, walaupun dia selalu membelakangi Luhan.

Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa Sehun, setiap malam Luhan selalu menyanyikan lagu-lagu penghantar tidur disampingnya dan mengecup kening Sehun dan mengucapkan _"Selamat malam Sehun, mimpi indah. Aku mencintaimu."_ Sebelum akhirnya Luhan bersiap tidur.

Mungkin Luhan mengira jika Sehun benar-benar terlelap. Tetapi sebenarnya dirinya tidak pernah tidak melewatkan malam tanpa mendengar suara Luhan yang menyanyikannya lagu penghantar tidur atau kecupan pada keningnya.

Kemudian Sehun teringat akan pria yang ia cintai sebelumnya dan membandingkannya dengan Luhan. Sehun sungguh beruntung menikah dengan Luhan walaupun dirinya tidak pernah mau mengakui hal itu. Luhan adalah orang yang selalu melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Itulah yang membuat Sehun selalu menghargai Luhan – tetapi dia belum bisa mengakuinya.

Sehun ingat bagaimana pria yang ia cintai sebelumnya selalu sibuk dimanapun Sehun butuh dukungannya. Dan Sehun ingat dengan ucapan pria tersebut _"Jika kau jatuh miskinpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu…"_ sungguh bodohnya Sehun mempercayai ucapannya dan percaya akan semua janji manisnya. Sehun ingat bagaimana pria yang sangat ia cintai tidaklah mencintai Sehun sebanyak yang ia lakukan. Bagaimana dia marah saat Sehun tidak membawanya ke restoran mewah, atau hadiah yang tidak mahal karena Sehun sedang kesulitan keuangan waktu itu. Bagaimana pria tersebut akan mencemooh lelucon Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak lucu. Bagaimana pria tersebut terlihat jijik jika ada orang miskin atau pengemis yang mendekatinya.

Kemudian Sehun ingat bagaimana Luhan adalah kebalikan dari semua itu. Bagaimana Luhan selalu ada disampingnya dari saat diacara pernikahan mereka berdua hingga sekarang.

Luhan yang selalu tertawa dan bahagia setiap Chanyeol memberi lelucon atau saat Xiumin memperlihatkan wajah lucu. Sehun ingat bagaimana Luhan terlihat melembut ketika ada anak kecil yang menangis meminta bantuan karena anak itu terpisah dengan orang tuanya dan Luhan menolak untuk pulang sampai anak tersebut dipertemukan dengan orang tuanya walaupun mereka sudah ada di kepolisian. dan malamnya Luhan malah mendapatkan pukulan dari Sehun karena harus menunggunya sampai jam 10 malam walaupun Luhan sudah memberikan alasannya.

Sehun kemudian merasa merinding. _Oh, Tuhan..._ Sehun ingat betul bagaimana dia memukuli Luhan malam itu ataupun malam-malam berikutnya.

Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya memaksa dan memukuli Luhan untuk bercinta dengannya walaupun tahu Luhan kelelahan setelah melakukan pekerjaan volunteer seharian.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sehun menunggu Luhan untuk berbaring disampinganya. Dan malam itu juga, Luhan tidak lupa menyanyikan lagu penghantar tidur untuk Sehun karena mengira ia sudah benar-benar tidur – dan mencium kening, hidung dan terakhir bibir Sehun. Ciuman tersebut benar benar lembut dan ada kata-kata yang selalu membuat hati Sehun sesak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun, _suamiku_." Luhan membisikan kata-kata tersebut padanya yang 'tidur'.

Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwasannya dia merasa sangat tenang dan bahagia akan cinta yang telah Luhan berikan kepadanya. Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit berpura-pura tidur, akhirnya Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Ia kemudian melihat kearah kiri dimana Luhan berbaring dan tersenyum lembut.

Luhan tidak pernah membelakangi Sehun saat tidur walaupun dirinya sudah menyuruh Luhan untuk tidak tidur menghadap kearahnya. Setelah menikah selama 2 tahun, Sehun berfikir inilah saatnya ia membuka hati untuk Luhan.

Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan yang terlihat tenang dan teduh. _Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika Luhan memiliki wajah yang sangat lembut dan cantik. _

Ketika kening Luhan berkerut seakan sedang bermimpi buruk, Sehun meletakan jari telunjuknya dikening Luhan, berusaha menenangkan apapun yang sedang Luhan mimpikan. Kemudian jarinya dengan perlahan menelusuri wajah Luhan.

Sehun melihat bekas luka yang terdapat pada dahinya. _Ini adalah luka yang aku sebabkan saat malam pernikahan kami._

"_Sehun, kumohon! Tidak…aku..aku mohon." Luhan memohon pada dirinya untuk berhenti dengan air mata yang terus mengalir._

_Sehun mengabaikannya lalu menarik rambut Luhan dengan paksa dan membanting kepalanya ke dinding._

"_DIAM!"_

_Luhan bergetar hebat merasakan sakit pada kepalanya dan berteriak ketika Sehun dengan paksa memasuki kemaluan Luhan dengan keras sambil menggigit bahunya – sangat keras sampai-sampai tidak hanya kepala Luhan saja yang merasakan sakit, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati._

Sehun kembali bergetar ketika dia menyentuh pipi Luhan. _Aku sudah berkali-kali menampar wajah ini sebelumnya._

_Plakkk!_

"_Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali aku tidak suka pasta!" Sehun membentak Luhan._

"_Aku minta maaf Sehun, aku…"_

_Plaak!_

"_Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar suaramu yang menyebalkan atau wajah bodohmu." Sehun mendorong Luhan dengan kasar lalu meninggalkannya._

_Dan itu hanya beberapa insiden yang tidak ingin Sehun ingat kembali._

Kemudian, Sehun merasa seseorang menusuk dadanya ketika dia melihat bekas luka pada bibir Luhan. _Aku hampir membunuhmu, Lu. _Sehun tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya ketika dia menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan. Terdapat bekas luka yang sangat dalam akibat dirinya.

"_Sehun… kumohon letakkan pisau itu atau kau akan menyakiti dirimu." Ucap Luhan dengan tenang walau dirinya terlihat begitu lelah._

_Sehun hanya tertawa seperti orang gila lalu membentak Luhan._

"_UNTUK APA! LAGIPULA AKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA APA-APA! AKU TIDAK BISA LARI! AKU TIDAK BISA MENARI ATAU MELOMPAT! BAHKAN BERJALAN SAJA AKU TIDAK BISA!"_

_Sehun benar-benar marah dan frustasi sampai-sampai dirinya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dirinya tidak menyadari jika Luhan memeluknya dengan erat._

"_Sehun.."_

" _DIAM! TUTUP MULUTMU!" Sehun geram, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan. Tanpa disadari, Sehun mengarahkan pisau yang ia gengam ketangan Luhan dan kearah bibirnya. Luhan berusaha untuk menjauhkan Sehun agar tidak terluka, tetapi malah dirinya yang terluka._

Air mata Sehun mengalir deras ketika dirinya meilhat cincin pernikahan yang tidak pernah dilepaskan Luhan. Tidak seperti Sehun yang meletakkan cincin pernikahannya di laci.

Sehun ingat bagaimana setelah Luhan terluka tetapi kemudian Sehun mengunci dirinya dikamar mandi. Bagaimana dirinya yang mengabaikan panggilan Luhan yang mungkin saja masih belum membalut luka yang diakibatkannya. Sehun sungguh frustasi hingga ia ingin bunuh diri malam itu juga.

_Oh Tuhan… apa yang telah aku perbuat?_

Malam itu Sehun menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Menyesali setiap perbuatan yang dirinya lakukan pada Luhan. Sehun terus menangis dalam diam sembari menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat. Mengecup lembut tangan Luhan dan menatap wajahnya.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry love,_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

**Terus aku tiba-tiba nangis dong nulis ini, soalnya Sehun jahat banget :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bagian 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sehun berencana untuk jujur pada Luhan semenjak kunjungannya ke café Chanyeol. Sehun ingin memberi tahu Luhan bahwa dirinya sudah bisa kembali berjalan lagi. Sehun memikirkan bagaimana harus mengatakan hal ini pada Luhan. Dirinya baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit setelah pemeriksaan rutin – yang tentu saja tanpa diketahui Luhan.

Sehun menunggu Luhan pulang kerumah. Dirinya memutuskan untuk langsung saja memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya sudah berjalan daripada memberitahunya. Sehun terus menunggu dan tidak ada rasa kecewa sedikitpun. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Sehun mendengar pintu rumah terbuka. Sehun melihat Luhan yang berjalan kedalam rumah dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah dan pucat. Sehun hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga, menunggu Luhan untuk menyadari keberadaannya.

Luhan terkesiap ketika menyadari ada Sehun dihadapannya. Dirinya kaget dan memperhatikan Sehun dari atas kebawah sambil tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum ketika dirinya berjalan kearah Luhan. Kedua mata Luhan semakin membesar mengetahui bahwa suaminya berjalan dan Sehun merasa sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun menatap suaminya geli ketika melihat suaminya dengan mata yang melotot lucu.

"Kau…kau bisa berjalan." Akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun terbata-bata.

"ya,, aku bisa." Sehun menjawabnya dengan malu sembari mengusap lehernya sendiri.

Luhan dengan riang sedikit meloncat karena begitu bahagia. "Oh Tuhan,, ini berita bagus!"

Sehun terkesiap dengan reaksi Luhan yang tidak ia duga. Suaminya tersenyum sangat lebar dan terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca karena bahagia.

"Ya tuhan,, aku sungguh bahagia sekali! Sekarang kau bisa melakukan semua hal yang kau cintai lagi Sehun!" Luhan merespon dengan penuh semangat. Dan tanpa disadari Luhan memeluk Sehun karena kegembiraannya.

_Luhan bahagia,,untukku?_

Sehun kemudian tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan. Dirinya dapat merasakan Luhan menegang karena Sehun membalas pelukannya, akan tetapi tidak lama ia merasa tenang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun sembari tetap berterima kasih pada Tuhan dan semua malaikat karena membuat Sehun kembali berjalan. Setelah beberapa menit, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan Luhan ingin memasak makan malam untuk Sehun sembari merayakan kesembuhan suaminya.

Mereka berdua makan malam dengan bahagia. Terdengar tawa riang didalam rumah yang hampir 9 bulan tidak terdengar lagi. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin beterimakasih pada Luhan karena sudah sabar dan tetap berada disampingnya, tetapi setiap dirinya ingin mengucapkan kata itu, tenggorokannya seakan-akan tersedak.

Sehun teringat akan ulang tahun Luhan yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Dirinya berencana untuk menyatakan semuanya saat hari itu tiba. Dan sepertinya dia butuh bantuan member EXO yang lain.

Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang mencuci piring sambil bersenandung bahagia. Suaminya benar-benar terlihat bahagia malam ini atas kesembuhan Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menanyakan, sejak kapan Sehun bisa berjalan… dan kenapa Sehun tidak memberitahunya jauh-jauh hari?

Luhan kemudian bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk tidur untuk menyingkirkan semua pikiran negatifnya. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Sehun tetap memaksa mereka tidur bersama padahal suaminya membenci kehadiran Luhan. Akan tetapi Luhan tidak pernah bertanya karena dia tahu pasti jawaban suaminya hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit.

Selesai mandi, Luhan melihat suaminya belum tidur dan masih membaca buku dan tidak berani menggangunya. Dirinya naik ke sisi tempat tidur dan menarik selimut sebelum akhirnya mendengar suara Sehun.

"Hei Lu,,," Tanya Sehun dengan Suara lembut.

"ehmm?"

"Kau ingat janjimu padaku kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara lirih. Luhan merasa kaku setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"aa,, ya.. tentu saja aku ingat." Jawab Luhan terbata-bata.

Kemudian Sehun menatap suaminya dan tersenyum. Luhan memang tidak secantik mantan kekasihnya. Tetapi hati Sehun dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan karena Luhan ingat janjinya. "Bagus kalau begitu. Aku senang kau mengingatnya."

Kemudian Sehun menyuruh suaminya untuk segera tidur. Luhan perlahan berbaring dan tidak seperti biasanya, ia membelakangi Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibirnya karena dia menahan tangis. Ia tidak ingin Sehun tahu jika dirinya menangis. Luhan ingat bagaimana Sehun akan membentaknya atau bahkan menampar dirinya setiap ia menangis.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun merayakan kesembuhannya bersama member EXO dan para manager. Para member terkejut dan juga bahagia untuk Sehun karena akhirnya Sehun bisa berjalan kembali. Akan tetapi mereka lebih terkejut ketika Sehun meminta bantuan untuk merencanakan dan memberi kejutan pada ulang tahun Luhan. Para member berasumsi bahwa akhirnya Sehun sadar dan ingin melakukan hal yang benar setelah selama ini. Para member tahu bagaimana pengorbanan Luhan selama menjadi suami Sehun.

Setibanya Sehun dirumah dengan suasana yang masih bahagia, ia langsung menuju dapur karena berfikir Luhan akan disana. Tetapi kebahagiannya hilang ketika Sehun tidak mendengar suara Luhan sama sekali setelah Sehun berkali-kali memanggilnya.

Seharusnya Luhan ada dirumah karena hari ini hari minggu dan pastinya dia tidak mengajar. Sehun mencari Luhan di belakang rumah, atau tempat laundry ataupun ruang kerjanya – sayangnya nihil. Ketakutan mulai menggerogoti Sehun karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Luhan..?"

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mereka dan langsung emnju meja disamping ranjang. Dirinya melihat sebuah surat dan sebuah amplop. Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang saat dirinya meraih kertas tersebut dan membuka suratnya terlebih dahulu.

Matanya melebar dengan setiap kata-kata yang dibacanya. Sehun kemudian menjatuhkan surat tersebut dan membuka amplop yang masih terbungkus rapat.

Air mata Sehun terjatuh ketika dirinya melihat tanda tangan Luhan dsamping miliknya.

Itu adalah surat perceraian mereka yang mana sudah ditanda-tangani Sehun sehari sebelum kejadian Sehun yang melukai Luhan dan mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi. Ia ingat Luhan tidak ingin menandatanganinya sampai Sehun benar-benar pulih.

Ia melihat cincin pernikahan yang Luhan gunakan tergeletak di meja.

Sehun lemas dan menjatuhkn dirinya kelantai. Ia meraih cicin pernikahannya dan meremasnya. Air mata terus mengalir deras dan Sehun menjerit kesakitan. Hatinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Sehun terus meremas dadanya, mencoba yang terbaik untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semabri terus menangis dan menjerit.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Sehun berharap jika dirinya tidak bisa berjalan.

"Luhaaan! aahhhh"

"Bukan janji itu yang aku maksud, bodoh! Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku dan selalu bersamaku selamanya.!" Teriak Sehun yang masih menangis dan tak henti-henti memukul dadanya sendiri.

.

.

_**Flashback Luhan**_

"_Sehun,, kumohon, kumohon biarkan aku tetap berada disampingmu sampai kau benar-benar pulih. Biarkan aku merawatmu..okay? aku berjanji akan pergi dari kehidupanmu ketika kau sudah pulih. Aku tidak bisa jika meninggalkan dirimu dalam kondisi seperti ini! Kumohon Sehun…" Luhan memohon sambil menangis agar Sehun membiarkan dirinya untuk tetap berada disampingnya._

_Sehun tidak ingin cintanya. Sehun tidak ingin belas kasihnya. Sehun tidak menginginkan Luhan. Tetapi, Sehun tahu jika dirinya butuh seseorang untuk bertahan dengan omong kosongnya, oleh karena itu Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dan bertanya dengan wajah yang dingin. "Kau berjanji?"_

_Luhan hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya._

"_kau berjanji akan pergi jika suatu saat aku pulih. Karena aku tidak membutuhkanmu." Ucap Sehun dingin dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan karena menurutnya Luhan sangat jelek ketika menangis._

_Dan malam itu juga, Sehun menandatangani surat perceraian yang telah ia siapkan, tinggal menunggu Luhan untuk menandatanganinya jika suatu hari dirinya benar-benar pulih._

_**Flashback Sehun**_

_Pada suatu malam sebelum Sehun kecelakan, ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat ditambah demam tinggi. Dan tentu saja Luhan ada disana dan merawat Sehun._

"_Hey Lu." Panggil Sehun lirih._

"_Hmm?"_

"_berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti dirinya. Berjanjilah padaku untuk kau selalu berada disampingku selamanya apapun yang terjadi, okay?"_

"_Tentu saja Sehun. Kau adalah suamiku dan aku sudah berjanji dari saat kita mengucapkan janji pernikahn bukan?" Balas Luhan sembari mengusap kepala Sehun yang sedang mabuk dengan lembut._

"_kau berjanji?"_

"_aku berjanji."_

_Kemudian Sehun memejamkan matanya dan Luhan mengecup kening suaminya dengan penuh kasih._

"_Aku tidak berpikir kau akan mengingat semua ini ,, karena kau sedang mabuk. Tetapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajah tenangmu." Ucap Luhan lirih. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun. Walaupun aku tidak akan pernah memilikimu,, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Tetapi aku hanya berharap – suatu saat kau akan membalas cintaku walau hanya sedikit – karena aku mulai merasa kesepian." Kemudian Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut._

_Luhan mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi Sehun mengingat semuanya karena ia adalah tipe orang yang mudah ingat apapun sekalipun dirinya mabuk berat. Dan sebenarnya malam itu Sehun tidak benar-benar tidur. Jadi Sehun mendengar apapun yang Luhan katakan padanya._

_Sehun bahkan mendengar isakan Luhan disampingnya, tetapi Sehun tidak memiiki nyali untuk berbalik dan menghiburnya. Karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan – mengetahui tangisan Luhan adalah karena dirinya._

_._

_._

_._

**-Dear oh Sehun-**

**Jika kau membaca surat ini, itu berarti aku sudah tidak ada didalam hidupmu.**

**Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk berada disampingmu sampai kau pulih.**

**Aku sungguh bahagia untukmu, Sehun.**

**Kali ini kau bisa meraih semua mimpimu lagi tanpa ada orang yang menghalangi atau mengikat kehidupanmu.**

**Aku akan selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar masa depanmu lebih cerah dan bahagia selalu menyertaimu.**

**Aku minta maaf jika selama 2 tahun ini aku membuat kehidupanmu hancur.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua kenangan yang engkau berikan.**

**Aku mencintaimu**

**-Lu han-**

**.**

.

.

.

**A/N**

_**Hai Siri, please play "Need you now" T_T**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bagian 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara teriakan EXO-L terdengar sangat keras dari luar KSPO Dome Seoul ketika semua member EXO mulai menyanyikan lagu terbaru mereka. Para penggemar berteriak bahagia melihat member EXO termuda yaitu Sehun menampilkan tarian Solonya dengan lihai – seperti dulu saat sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan.

EXO sedang mengadakan tour dan Seoul adalah destinasi terakhir mereka. Para penggemar terlihat sangat bergembira dan bersemangat padahal ini konser sudah berjalan hampir 2 setengah jam lebih. EXO sukses mengadakan konser mereka, dan para member akhirnya dapat menampilkan karya-karya mereka serta solo stage di panggung yang megah.

Akan tetapi mungkin bagi penggemar yang memperhatikan, Sehun tidak merasa bahagia - seperti 4 Tahun lalu seperti saat terakhir dirinya di _stage_. Sehun berdiri dengan cemas ditangah-tengah panggung yang megah. Para member yang lain sudah menyelesaikan _performance-_nya dan seharusnya dilanjutkan oleh _encore._ Akan tetapi kali ini para member membuat stage special khusus untuk Sehun untuk kedua kali setelah _solo performancenya _tadi.

Sehun masih berdiri dan terlihat cemas. Semua penonton diam dan menunggu untuk Sehun melakukan aksinya. Sehun kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada dan mengambil nafas panjang.

_Tuhan, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Aku mohon_

"Hi semuanya." Sehun memulai dengan menyapa EXO-L tetntu tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang menawan. "Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan untuk kalian semua sebelum aku memulai _performance-_ku." Sehun mulai dengan gugup. Sorakan EXO-L sedikit tenang dan hanya terdengar bisikan-bisikan.

"Aku…" Sehun berhenti. Dirinya terlihat seperti tersesat sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Dengan keadaan gugup, matanya melihat ke smaping panggung dimana para member yang lain memperhatikan sambil memberi Sehun senyuman dan keberanian. Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mengambil nafas lagi.

"Sebenarnya a-ku sudah menikah.."

Hening – Sehun tidak mendengar apapun dan ini kesempatan untukknya memperbaiki semua jika menginginkan Luhan kembali.

Mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan tak setuju dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan dan kemudian bisikan itu menjadi riuh. Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo, Kai, Chen juga saling menggenggam tangan mereka dan memohon dengan mata tertutup. Berharap agar penggemar mengerti dan menerima dengan apa yang Sehun ungkapkan.

"Aku mengerti apa yang aku lakukan tidak bisa kalian terima. Aku menyembunyikan pernikahanku dari kalian – yang selalu mendukung diriku. Padahal member yang lain sudah jujur pada kalian jika mereka memiliki hubungan. Saat itu aku ingin sekali mengumumkan jika aku akan menikah – te..tetapi yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah suamiku bukanlah pilihanku."

Sehun semakin bisa mendengar banayk bisikan tak setuju dari para penggemar dan disaat itu juga kedua mata Sehun mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Bagi kalian Sehun mungkin terlihat manly dan dewasa walaupun dirinya anggota termuda. Akan tetapi dirinya tahu, tanpa EXO-L, dirinya dan member yang lain tidak ada disini sampai saat ini. Dan Sehun sudah berbohon kepada mereka selama 3 tahun.

Sehun mendekatkan mic ke bibirnya dan memohon, "Kumohon jangan marah padaku,,,"

Suho dapat melihat bibir Sehun bergetar menahan tangis dan hal itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Melihat para penggemar mulai tidak tertarik dengan apa yang Sehun bicarakan, Sehun muali bicara kembali dengan putus asa, berusaha agar para penggemar mendengarkannya.

"Dia – suamiku bukanlah pilihan pertamaku, harusnya ada orang lain. Akan tetapi orang tersebut meninggalkanku saat kami – EXO sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, saat kami terpuruk. Aku yakin kalian semua ingat hal tersebut beberapa 3 tahun lalu."

Beberapa penggemar terlihat mendegarkan dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Chen dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah para penggemar dan mereka sedikit lega karena setidaknya mereka mulai mendengarkan Sehun. Lay juga terus menggengam kalung salibnya sembari berdoa.

Sehun yang sadar dengan hal tersebut mulai mengambil kesempatan untuk terus menjelaskan. Sehun sangat berharap EXO-L tahu. Dia ingin EXO-L tahu jika semua ini bukanlah salah Luhan karena keadaannya. Sehun ingin mereka tahu betapa dirinya sangat membutuhkan Luhan. Sehun ingin tahu mereka betapa dirinya sangat merindukan Luhan. Dan Sehun membutuhkan bantuan dan dukungan dari EXO-L.

"Meskipun begitu, dirinya tetap berada disisiku. Dirinya tetap menikahiku walaupun tahu aku tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Tetapi dia tetap bertahan. Dirinya selalu membantuku dan menopangku disaat aku benar-benar berada dibawah – dalam keadaan terburukku."

Sehun tersenyum sedih mengingat bagaimana Luhan yang selalu merawatnya dan peduli padanya.

"Namun, diriku tidak pernah menerima cinta dan kasihnya. Aku membenci segala tentangnya. Aku menyakiti dirinya. A-aku bahkan sering memukulnya. Dan sekarang – se,,sekarang akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkanku. _Oh Tuhan,, dia telah pergi." _

Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia merasa sangat kesepian dan kehilangan. Hatinya seperti di remas dengan kuat. Sehun hanya bisa terus berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sembari air mata terus mengalir

_Dia telah pergi. Oh tuhan, Luhan telah pergi…_

Xiumin sebagai anggota tertua tidak tega melihat sang maknae hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya akan tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dirinya terlihat sangat sedih,, kehilangan dan putus asa.

Tidak tahan melihat Sehun, akhirnya Suho datang mendekatinya dan memeluk maknae mereka. Chanyeol, Lay dan Chen berlari menyusul Suho dan ikut memeluk Sehun. Sampai akhirnya semua member EXO ikut memeluk Sehun yang masih menangis dan terlihat menyedihkan dengan erat. Pemandangan tersebut membuat hati semua orang hancur. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sehun benar-benar hancur. EXO-L saling memandang satu sama lain. Sebagian dari mereka juga sudah menangis ketika melihat keadaan Sehun saat ini.

Ketika para member melepaskan pelukannya, Sehun menengadahkan kepala dan melihat kearah penggemar – memohon dengan wajah penuh air mata. Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya. Dia lebih membutuhkan Luhan daripada harga diri.

"Aku begitu merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. Jadi aku mohon.. jangan marah kepadaku.. ataupun dirinya.. aku hanya bisa berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengannya… aku mohon… aku begitu membutuhkan dirinya kembali."

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara penggemar berteriak "_It's okay Sehunnie!"_ dan sontak hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut dan bahagia. Dirinya tersenyum – bersyukur dan berharap jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan kemudian mulai terdengar teriakan lain dari belakang dan dilanjutkan dengan beberapa penggemar saling bersahutan dari kanan dan kiri. Air mata Sehun kembali mengalir bukan karena bersedih namu bersyukur karena para penggemar menyemangati dan mendukungnya.

_Thanks God._

"Gwaenchana! Gwaenchana! Gwaenchana! Oh Sehun Gwaenchana!"

Member EXO kembali mendekap Sehun dalam pelukan sembari bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena semuanya berjalan dengan lancer.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, semuanya sudah tenang dan ini adalah saatnya untuk Sehun bernyanyi. Akan tetapi karena keadaan Sehun yang masih belum tenang akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akhirnya mendampingi Sehun. Dirinya bersyukur untuk itu.

"Hi!"Baekhyun menyapa penggemar sedikit canggung. "Sebenarnya ini adalah penampilan Sehunnie, tetapi kalian bisa lihat keadaanya sekarang… jadi, biarkan aku dan Kyungsoo menemani Sehun juga.."

EXO-L bersorak kembali dan beberapa detik semuanya diam ketika music mulai terdengar. Kyungsoo memulai dengan suaranya yang manis, membuat para penonton tersihir dengan suaranya.

_[Kyungsoo]_

_I try to find you, who I can't see_

_I try to hear you, who I can't hear_

_[Baekhyun]_

_Then I started to see things I couldn't see_

_Hear things I couldn't hear_

_Because after you left_

_I received a power I didn't have before_

Sehun akhirnya mulai merasa cukup tenang untuk bergabung dengan kedua hyung-nya. Sehun bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan dan para penonton dapat melihat betapa menyakitkan perpisahan antara Sehun dan Luhan.

_[Sehun]_

_The selfish me, who always knew only myself, yeah_

_The heartless me, who didn't even know your heart_

_Even I can't believe that I changed like this_

_[D.O] Your love keeps moving me like this_

_[Sehun] Just by thinking about it_

_I can fill the world up with you, mm_

_Because each snowflake is each of your tear drops_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat melihat Sehun saat dirinya bernyanyi dengan halus. Ketiganya terus bernyanyo dalam harmoni yang sempurna dan para penonton terharu dengan video yang diputar di layar.

Itu adalah kumpulan foto-foto Sehun, Luhan dengan member EXO yang lain.

Pada foto pertama adalah foto pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Saat itu mungkin Sehun terlihat tersenyum, tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat benci pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak menikahi orang yang dicintai. Kemudian terdapat foto dimana Luhan terlihat tertawa bahagia ketika berkumpul dengan member EXO. Sehun yang melihatnya ingat jika saat itu mereka sedang berkumpul dan Chanyeol bergurau dengan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum sedih karena dirinya tahu malam sebelumnya dia baru saja menampar Luhan. Kemudian foto selanjutnya dalah foto-foto Luhan yang diambil Chanyeol saat Luhan tidak sadar atau saat Luha sedang bernyanyi ataupun berinteraksi dengan anak-anak.

_Luhan – I miss you so much – _

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Sorry for the late update.

Hope you enjoy.

Kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya epilogue,, jadi mohon ditunggu yaa ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Bagian 5**

**EPILOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lu Han sedang focus mengerjakan laporannya ketika ia mendengar suara Yeonwoo masuk ke ruang kerja kecilnya.

"Lu Haaannn! Dia bilang kau tidak datang?!" Yeonwo, pria berbadan tinggi itu berdiri tepat didepan meja kerja Lu han. Ia hanya menatap Yeonwo dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya, sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang membuat Yeonwo terlihat sedikit kesal karena Lu Han tahu betul jika dia bertanya tentang masalah apa kali ini, pasti temannya itu akan benar-benar marah pada Lu Han.

Yeonwo masih berdiri di depannya, terlihat tidak sabar, sedangkan Lu Han hanya menatapnya tanpa dosa dan masih berfikir apa masalahnya kali ini. Butuh beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Lu Han sadar dengan apa yang Yeonwo bicarakan.

"Aaah." Lu Han menjawab dengan pelan, mencoba mengerahkan wajah yang paling menggemaskan di depan Yeonwoo. Agak sedikit sulit bagi Lu han karena menurut dirinya sendiri dia tidak dapat bersikap imut. "Pria itu?"

Yeonwoo, walaupun 1 tahun lebih tua dari Lu Han, adalah orang paling dekat dengannya semenjak dirinya bekerja disalah satu law firm yang berada di Busan. Yeonwoo tidak pernah memperlihatkan dirinya sebagai senior Lu Han. Walaupun mereka berdua sudah dekat, tetapi Lu Han tetap menyembunyikan beberapa hal pada temannya itu, termasuk kenyataan bahwa Lu Han sudah menikah dengan Oh Sehun. Dan hal itu menjadi boomerang untuk Lu Han karena Yeonwo terus-terusan menjodohkannya pada teman-teman Yeonwoo. Karena menurut Yeonwoo sangat tidak sehat untuk Lu han jika dirinya masih sendiri dan belum memiliki pasangan. Walaupun Lu han sudah berkali-kali menolak, tetapi sepertinya temannya itu tidak pernah berhenti mengenalkannya pada orang lain.

"Berapa pria yang sudah kau setujui untuk bertemu?" Yeonwoo bertanya pada Lu Han sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang untuk setuju menemui mereka." Lu han menjawab dengan tenang dan hati-hati. "Aku hanya bilang kalau aku akan memikirkannya. Dan jangan khawatir, sebenarnya aku tidak membuatnya menunggu tetapi aku sudah menghubunginya jika aku tidak bisa datang karena ada hal mendesak saat itu. Dan untungnya temanmu mengerti dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa." Lu han menambahkan. Yeonwoo akhirnya terlihat tenang dan sedikit cemberut kemudian duduk disebelah Lu han.

''Padahal Seunghoo adalah pria yang baik dan juga tampan,, huuh,, it's your loss, then."

Lu han hanya tertawa kecil karena melihat temannya cemberut. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Aku yakin dia pria baik."Jawab Lu han santai dan Yeonwoo terlihat lebih tenang dengan jawabn Lu han. Yeonwoo akhirnya berdiri dan kembali ke ruangnya sendiri sebelum Lu han melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Padahal masih belum jam makan siang tetapi kantuknya tidak bisa ditahan. Lu han akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli kopi diseberang kantornya. Untungnya Lu han memiliki bos yang pengertian, dia boleh keluar asalkan memang sedang tidak sibuk ataupun pekerjaan sudah selesai.

Dalam perjalanan menuju café, Lu han mendapati handphonenya berdering dan terlihat nama seseorang yang sangat ia kenal menghubunginya. Sudah cukup lama orang tersebut tidak menghubungi Lu han karena memang dirinya sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menghubungi Lu han kecuali memang ada hal yang mendesak. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam dan berfikir akhirnya entah kenapa dirinya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

_Kira-kira ada apa ya?_ Batin Lu han masih ragu untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak. _Baiklah aku akan menerima panggilan ini, lagipula sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol._

Dengan suara setenang mungkin, Lu han-pun bersua "Halo, Chanyeol. _It's been a long time?"_

"Ah! Hai Lu han. Akhirnya kau mau mengangkat teleponku setelah sekian lama." Terdengar suara yang masih tetap sama seperti sebelum Lu han pergi. _tetap si Happy Virus_. Pikir Lu han.

Ya, Chanyeol si happy virus, sahabat dan juga member EXO. Orang yang telah memberi Lu han kesempatan untuk bisa bernyanyi dan menyalurkan hobinya saat itu. Hanya dialah yang tau dimana keberadaan Lu han.

Kenapa? Kenapa hanya Chanyeol yang tahu?

Lu han sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Lu han meminta Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya dan berbohong pada yang lainnya terutama mantan suaminya Sehun. Dirinya memohon untuk tidak membeberkan rencananya waktu itu. Karena Lu han yakin Chanyeol akan membantunya dan dapat merahasiakan kepergian dan keberadaannya sampai saat ini.

Satu bulan saat kepergian Lu han waktu itu, Chanyeol diam-diam mengambil foto Sehun dan mengirimkannya ke Lu han, berharap jika dirinya dapat membawa Lu han kembali. Awalnya Lu han hampir menyerah dan ingin kembali ke kehidupan Sehun. Tetapi Lu han selalu berfikir tidak akan merusak kehidupan Sehun yang sudah kembali normal. Dan setelah 2 bulan akhirnya Lu han meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak mengirimkan atau memberi informasi apapun tentang Sehun karena dia ingin benar-benar melepaskan Sehun.

Dan setelah hampir 2 tahun lamanya Lu han meninggalkan Sehun, ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menghubungi dia kembali. Dan dia cukup kaget ternyata si giant itu masih memiliki nomornya dan Lu han berfikir mungkin Chanyeol ingin menanyakan keadaan Lu han, toh sudah sangat lama mereka tidak berbincang.

Beberapa saat terdengar hening samapi akhirnya Chanyeol bersua, "hmm, bagaimana kabarmu Lu. Sudah lama ya?"

Lu han tersenyum pada temannya itu, tetapi terdengar dari nadanya seperti ada hal penting yang ingin temannya katakan. "aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu raksasa. Haha" Canda Lu han agar tidak terdengar canggung.

"Akupun juga begitu." Terdiam sejenak – "ehm, Lu., ada hal penting yang ingin aku kirimkan padamu nanti. Sejujurnya aku sudah tidak tahan ingin memberi tahumu. Tetapi mungkin ini adalah saatnya kau tahu." Chanyeol terdengar serius dan hal tersebut membuat hati Lu han tak menentu.

"Chanyeol, jika ini tentang Sehun kuharap kau tak perlu memberitahukannya padaku. Bukankah sudah lama sekali? Aku yakin Sehun sudah bahagia, bukan? Akupun sekarang sudah bahagia. "

_bohong, kau pintar sekali berbohong Lu. Kau tahu sendiri setiap malam kau berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun. Berdoa agar dirinya selalu bahagia. Walaupun kau berusaha tidak mencari tahu tentangnya di media ataupun dari orang lain. Tetapi kau selalu berharap agar Tuhan selalu memberinya kebahagian, bukan begitu? Batin Lu han pada dirinya sendiri._

"Tetapi Lu—"

"Chanyeol, kau pasti tahu kan bagaimana sifatku. Walaupun aku sekarang tidak bersamanya lagi, aku selalu memohon pada Tuhan agar kebahagian menyertainya. Jadi, kumohon padamu untuk membuatku bahagia juga dengan tidak memberi tahu keberadaanku padanya atau pada siapaun. Aku percaya padamu, Yeol."

"Seharusnya kau jangan 100% mempercayakanku. Maafkan aku Lu han. dan ini sudah lama sekali. Dan seperti yang sebelumnya kau katakan apakah Sehun bahagia? Jawabannya tidak. Dia tidak baik-baik sama sekali, diapun tidak bahagia. Dia bukan Sehun kami yang dulu." Jelas Chanyeol tergesa-gesa dan merasa emosi. Entah kenapa hal tersebut membuat hati Lu han sedikit sakit. "Dan satu hal lagi Lu. Aku sungguh minta maaf, tetapi apa yang akan aku kirimkan padamu di pesan, kumohon jangan marah padaku. Karena ini demi kebaikan dirimu dan juga Sehun."

Kemudian terdengar suara telepon tertutup. Percakapan dirinya dan Chanyeol membuatnya tidak tenang. Lalu terdengar suara pesan masuk dari temannya itu. Dengan perlahan dan ragu, akhirnya Lu han membuka pesan yang juga berisi sebuah tautan video.

_Hai Lu han, sebelumnya maafkan diriku tadi, tetapi bukalah tautan video yang aku berikan ini agar dirimu tahu yang sebenarnya._

_Oh iya, aku juga telah memberi tahu Sehun dimana keberadaanmu sekarang. Ku harap kalian bisa memperbaiki apa yang telah terjadi_

_Aku minta maaf, tetapi aku dan anggota EXO lainnya hanya ingin kalian berdua bahagia :)_

_Chanyeol_

Lu han terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. _Sehun tahu aku ada di Busan?_

Dirinya merasa berkeringat dingin. Entah takut, khawatir atau bahagia menjadi satu. Kemudian Lu han akhirnya membuka tautan video yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, dirinya mencari tempat untuk bersandar karena merasa lemas setelah melihat video dari tautan tersebut. Sehun menangis di konser EXO, dan video tersebut adalah video yang di share salah satu fansite EXO. Semenjak Lu han pergi, dirinya berusaha untuk tidak mencari tahu berita tentang EXO ataupun Sehun walaupun dirinya masih mencintai Sehun. Untungnya keadaan jalan sangat sepi sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihatnya heran. Lu han menahan tangisnya ketika melihat Sehun begitu menyedihkan diatas panggung. Dan Lu han yakin, hatinya hancur ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir Sehun.

"_Aku merindukanmu Lu. Dimana kau berada? Pulanglah, kumohon…"_

Lu han akhirnya tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi, dia terus menenangkan hatinya. Kemudian dirinya ingat ucapan Chanyeol jika sekarang Sehun berada di Busan.

Tetapi Lu han menjadi ragu, apakah Sehun ke Busan memang untuk mencarinya atau sedang ada hal lain yang dilakukannya disini? Hal tersebut membuatnya ragu dan takut. Takut akan kenyataan jika Sehun bukan mencarinya dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya menangis.

Lu han-pun bergegas menuju kantornya kembali. Ia berlari berharap segera menemukan jawabannya. Beberapa meter dari kantor, Lu han melihat sosok yang sangat-sangat ia kenali. Orang itu menggunakan topi hitam dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. Orang tersebut berdiri disamping sebuah mobil yang sepertinya ia gunakan. Dia terlihat menunggu seseorang yang sangat ia nantikan karena terlihat orang tersebut berdiri begitu cemas. Sampai beberapa saat orang tersebut menyadari kehadiran Lu han yang sedari tadi berdiri terpaku dan sedang mencoba menahan air mata. Untungnya jalanan sedang sangat sepi, sehingga terlihat pria itu dan juga Lu han berjalan mendekati satu sama lain.

Lu han merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Jika mungkin, bisa saja jantungnya berlari sekarang juga.

Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, akhirnya mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain. Terlihat keraguan untuk menyapa satu sama lain karena sudah sangat lama mereka tak pernah berjumpa. Mereka bisa merasakan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam pada diri masing-masing.

"Hai, kenapa orang secantik dirimu menangis? Apakah ada yang menyakitimu? " Sehun bertanya padanya dengan bahasa formal setelah menurunkan masker yang ia gunakan. Lu han hanya mengerutkan keningnya sembari meneteskan air mata, bingung. Tetapi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan lanjut bicara. "Perkenalkan aku Sehun. Dan sepertinya kau mirip seperti orang yang sangat aku kenal." Sehun melanjutkan sambil menatapku penuh arti. Dan kemudian Lu han teringat suatu hal 2 tahun yang lalu.

_Flashback_

_Sehun mabuk saat setelah Lu han dan dirinya bertengkar karena Sehun menolak untuk minum obat yang sudah disiapkan Lu han untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia alami._

_Sehun lebih memilih minum-minuman hingga mabuk sampai akhirnya dirinya benar-benar tidak sadar. Lu han membantu Sehun dan membawanya kekamar agar Sehun dapat beristirahat._

_Sesampainya diranjang mereka, Sehun berbicara pada Lu han dengan suara paraunya._

"_hei Lu. Jika suatu hari kita berpisah dan bertemu kembali. Aku berharap kita bertemu di keadaan yang berbeda. Berkenalan padamu dan juga mencintaimu. Bisakan?"_

_Lu han hanya diam saat itu karena tahu Sehun hanya mabuk dan mengada-ada. Pasti dia akan lupa dengan apa yang sudah dirinya ucapkan keesokan harinya._

_End of flashback_

Lu han-pun mulai tersenyum mengingat hal tersebut.

"benarkah?" Lu han membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan Bahasa formal juga. "Seperti apa dia?"

"Seseorang yang sangat aku kenal." Sehun menjawab. "Seseorang yang sangat penting untukku, sangat peduli dan perhatian padaku. Tetapi sayangnya orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan diriku disaat aku benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya." Sehun menatap Lu han tajam. Terdengar nadanya seperti menuduh. Lu han merasa dadanya sesak saat mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Orang tersebut pasti punya alasan kenapa dia pergi." Lu han mencoba menjawab dengan tenang, tetapi Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia mungkin berfikir dirinya punya alasan untuk meninggalkanku. Tetapi sampai saat ini akupun masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia pergi? Kenapa dia melakukanya? Aku terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri bahkan sampai saat inipun aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa? Dan saat itu aku berfikir, mungkin inilah karma untukku. Aku menyakitinya, menyia-nyiakan dirinya dan disaat aku mulai mencintainya dia pergi meninggalkan diriku dan membuatku menjadi menyedihkan sampai sekarang. Aku terus berharap dapat bertemu dengannya kembali agar aku dapat memberi tahunya betapa aku sangat merindukannya."

"Aku merasa marah dan benci pada orang itu karena dirinya pergi dengan membawa hatiku. Aku begitu menrindukannya. Dan dirimu begitu mirip dengan orang tersebut."

Lu han tidak berani menatap Sehun, dirinya melihat kebawah menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh karena dirinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lu han begitu merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Dan lagi-lagi dia membuat kehidupan Sehun menyedihkan.

"A-aku minta maaf." Lu han berusaha berbicara walaupun dirinya bergetar menahan air mata.

"Hei. Lihatlah aku Lu." Sehun akhirnya berbicara seperti biasa sembari mengangkat dagu Lu han agar dirinya menatap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, merasa gemas melihat wajah Lu han yang sekarang penuh air mata, menangis seperti anak yang kehilangan ibunya.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali, Lu?" Ungkap Sehun masih menatap Lu han penuh kasih. Kemudian tangan Sehun mulai mengusap lembut wajah Lu han yang penuh air mata, berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Lu han baru menyadari jika Sehun masih mengenakan cincin pernikahan mereka berdua ketika dirinya merasakan logam tersebut menyentuh pipinya.

"Sehun, kau—" Belum sempat Lu han berkata, Sehunpun menjawab hal yang akan dirinya tanyakan.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu. Sangat merindukanmu. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu kau harus tahu itu. Oleh karena itu aku masih menggunakan cincin pernikahan kita. Dan surat perceraian yang kau berikan padaku saat itupun sudah aku buang. Karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." Jelas Sehun.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Aku minta maaf karena pergi meninggalkanmu 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku begitu egois. Aku fikir jika aku pergi dirimu akan lebih bahagia. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Untuk apa minta maaf. Karena tidak ada hal yang perlu dimaafkan. Diriku malah sangat berterima kasih padamu Lu. Terima kasih sudah hadir dikehidupanku. Dan terima kasih karena keberanian dan keyakinanmu mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkanku walapun kau begitu mencintaiku." Sehun tersenyum lembut. Lu han dengan otomatis menatap Sehun dengan intens. "Kau memberikanku waktu untuk berfikir. Untuk menentukan mana yang benar dan yang salah. Mana yang harus dilakukan dan tidak. Kau memberikanku waktu untuk belajar mencintai dan memaafkan. Karena keputusanmu 2 tahun yang lalu yang menjadikan diriku sekarang. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Lu han merasa kagum. Ia tidak dapat menemukan reaksi yang pantas untuk kata-kata yang diucapkan Sehun. Dan sebelum dia menjawab, Sehun berbicara lagi.

"Jadi, bisakah aku menanyakanmu keberanian yang sama lagi?" Sehun berbicara dengan suara yang lirih dan mulai mendekatiku. "Perlu keberanian untuk melepaskan, tetapi perlu keberanian untuk mencoba lagi. Kita sudah semakin dewasa setelah dua tahun sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Dan jika kita belum siap sebelumnya, seharusnya kita sudah siap sekarang. Walaupun begitu, kita bisa bersama-sama belajar agar hubungan kita berhasil. Aku sudah mencoba untuk hidup tanpamu, tetapi itu tidak berhasil. Aku ingin bersamu lagi."

"Sehun… " Lu han ingin berbicara, tetapi Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya karena dia belum selesai.

"Jika perasaanmu padaku masih sama, bisakah kau percaya padaku dan tinggal disisiku kembali? Aku berjanji hubungan kita akan berhasil. Tetapi jika misal dirimu sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu kembali. aku akan melepaskanmu." Nada Sehun terdengar lirih dan cemas.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Sehun. Tidak ada hari tanpa aku berdoa untuk kebahagianmu dan berharap kau menemukan cinta sejatimu." Jelas Lu han pada akhirnya. Kedua mata Sehun terlihat berkaca-kaca dengan kebahagiaan.

"Kau lah cinta sejatiku, Lu han. Dan terimakasih, berkat harapanmu selama ini, aku benar-benar menemukan cinta sejatiku." Kemudian Sehun mendekat dan memeluk Lu han tiba-tiba dengan erat sampai Lu han lupa apa yang ingin dirinya katakan saat itu. Dirinya membalas pelukannya dan Sehun mengeratkan pelukan keduanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Sehun berbisik. Tidak terdengar apapun dari nadanya kecuali kebahagiaan dan Lu han juga tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun. Karena betapapun Sehun merindukannya, tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkan betapa Lu han merindukannya.

Wajahnya

Suaranya.

Sentuhan lembutnya

Dan bibir lembutnya yang sudah dirasakan Lu han saat Sehun menciumnya lembut, seakan-akan ingin menikmati saat-saat ini. Untuk mengingat bibir yang hampir 2 tahun ini tak disentuhnya.

Lu han memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Sehun, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua masih diluar dan bisa saja beberapa orang yang lewat mengenal Sehun karena dirinya adalah member EXO. Tetapi bagi keduanya sekarang yang terpenting adalah bibir mereka pada satu sama lain. Yang menghubungkan kedua tubuh mereka yang telah rindu satu sama lain selama ini.

Tanpa Lu han sadari adalah, dua orang didalam mobil yang digunakan Sehun sedang sibuk merekam keduanya berciuman untuk dikirimkan ke anggota yang lain di Dorm.

"Hei, Chanyeol, cepat-cepat rekaaam. Jangan sampai ketinggalan. Lihatlah mereka berdua. Ugggh kenapa begitu manis sekaliii." Ucap Baekhyun yang begitu gembira melihat 2 orang yang ia sayangi akhirnya bersama.

Chanyeol yang ternyata selama ini juga ikut ke Busan menemani Sehun masih fokus dengan handphonenya dan terus mengambil gambar Sehun dan Lu han.

"Tenang saja Baek., pasti aku akan dapat semuanya!"

Dan tentu saja, Sehun dan Lu han masih tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka masih terus berciuman, menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Sehun yang pertama melepaskan ciuman keduanya dan menatap Lu han yang masih terlihat mengambil nafas. Kemudian dengan cepat Sehun mengecup bibir Lu han yang begitu menggemaskan dan terlihat sedikit membengkak atas karyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu han"

"Aku lebih mencintaumu Oh Sehun, suamiku."

Keduanya-pun tersenyum bahagia. Ketika bibir Sehun ingin mendekat kembali, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memanggil.

"Yah! Bisakah kau melanjutkannya nanti? Ayo kita kembali ke hotel sebelum ada orang yang mengenalimu Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol berteriak dari dalam mobil dan hal tersebut sontak membuat Lu han terkejut karena dirinya baru menyadari jika ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam sana.

"Sehun. Kenapa ada mereka—"

"Suusshh,, nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang ayo kita pergi dulu dari sini okay?" Jawab Sehun dengan tatapan lembut ke Lu han sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Lu han menuju mobil.

Sebelum Lu han masuk kedalam mobil, tiba-tiba Sehun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lu han yang sontak membuat dirinya terkejut dan memerah.

"Yah! Oh Sehun. Cabul." Teriak Lu han dan hanya Sehun hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi.

**END**

.

.

.

**NOTES:**

AKHIRNYA SELESAI SUDAAAHH!

Maaf menunggu lama.

Dan maaf jika di chapter terkahir tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan yaaa..

But, I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan review

See you next time in another Hunhan story


End file.
